


Dr. Salvatore

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Delena Life [7]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Damon takes their son to Elena after he gets hurt.





	Dr. Salvatore

“Hey Mayor Salvatore” Keaton said as Damon walked into the clinic carrying Ty.

“Hey Keaton. Can you let Elena know I've got a special patient for her.” Damon replied as he rubbed Ty’s back who had recently stopped crying. He turned to Gray, “Will you take Sommer to play at the kids table?”

“Okay dad” Gray told him.

 

Keaton sat back behind the desk to call into the exam room just as Elena emerged with Mrs. Thomas and her daughter Molly.

“It should clear up in 24hrs Linda. I wouldn't worry too much.” She was saying and then stopped at she saw Damon and the kids.

“Thanks Dr. Salvatore and it looks like your next patient walked in.” Linda told her as she and Molly left the clinic. "Looks like you've got your hands full Mayor" she said as they passed Damon out the door.

 Damon smiled and nodded at her. 

“Mommy” Ty cried out as soon as he saw her.

“What on earth happened Damon?” Elena asked as she went to take him from Damon's arms and into the exam room.

“Well you see the thing is the boys were playing tag in the backyard and I as a good father was getting a manicure from Sommer, but then she needed to go to the bathroom, so I left them for two minutes and the boys thought that meant they should climb a tree and Ty fell. I wasn't sure if it was broken or sprained and he wanted you so here we are.”

“Well it's not broken so that's good.”

“It's not?!” both Damon and Ty asked basically in unison.

“Nope just sprained sweetie” she told him as she kissed his forehead. “you will have to wear one of these though.” she said as went to the cabinet and got a sling.

“It's so nice having a doctor in the family.” Damon said as he gave her one of his smiles.

“I'm glad you think so.” She told him as she gave him a kiss. “Well now that you've got your sling you maybe wanna go get some dinner with daddy, me, Gray, and Sommer?” she asked Ty.

“Can we?”

“Of course. Molly was mommy's last patient and Keaton can take care of his stuff without me”

 

They got Gray and Sommer who showed them the pictures they'd drawn with Keaton and walked towards the Mystic Grill for dinner.


End file.
